A Fire Inside
by Emilycullen4
Summary: The beginning & end of Edward Masen. The birth of Edward Cullen. The untold story of Edward's life before he met Bella and the life he had with his parents and his best friend Emily Whitten. Focuses on Edward's final human days and beginning vampire ones.


Meet Edward

Birthdate: June 20, 1901. Birth place: Chicago, IL.

Sex: Male. Parents: Edward Sr. & Elizabeth Masen.

Birth name: Edward Masen.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby boy Mrs. Masen," the nurse smiled warmly as she handed over a birth certificate to the new mother. "Your little Edward is waiting for you in the nursery, he is very healthy and has your beautiful green eyes." The nurse looked up at the proud father, Edward Sr., who stood at a towering 6'2" to her petite 5' flat, and gave him a congratulatory smile as she left the new parents alone.

"Oh Eddie," Elizabeth sighed as her husband clasped her hand tightly in his. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly and looked in her tired yet sparkling green eyes, "I love you Elizabeth, you have made our lives together even more complete."

Seven years later…

Edward Sr., mainly known as Eddie by his wife and friends, worked at a respectable law firm in Chicago, IL. He was one of the most sought after lawyers in the city, representing all of the upper class. However, Eddie who had gotten into the business after his own father had always wanted more than to make the rich richer. He often worked pro-bono jobs for the impoverished factory workers that flooded the streets of Chicago. It gave him a sense of accomplishment, while his other job kept his wife and son warm and fed.

Eddie met Elizabeth, his soul mate, when they were only thirteen and both knew right away that they would be together forever. They married at eighteen when Eddie finished law school earlier than anyone at the school had ever done so. He was eager to begin his life with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a bright young woman as well coming from a prominent family and the first women in her household to attend college. She was fluent in French and Latin and a trained and talented ballerina but was never as passionate about it as her mother wanted her to be. Instead, Elizabeth dedicated her life to helping the less fortunate and volunteering her time with the sick and homeless. Elizabeth and Eddie's compassion for others was one of the reasons they were meant to be. As much as they cared for one another, they also cared for others almost the same and were one of the most selfless couples in Illinois. And that is what they taught their son Edward the most; to be above all things caring and selfless.

It was the first day of school for Edward and both of his parents walked him along the cold morning streets of Chicago holding one of his hands in each of their own. Edward was beginning school at the local elementary that housed children of all classes. His parents made sure to never shelter him from the real world even at a young age. They walked him to class and kissed him good-bye. Edward watched them leave, teary eyed, he had always been more of a sensitive child being affected easily by little things such as the flowers wilting in the garden and when his grandmother would make their pet cat go outside whenever she came over. He did not understand yet why the flowers had to die each season and then would bloom a year later as new little flowers, the same but not quite. He would miss the old ones, but would always love the new ones just the same. Edward would cry when his grandmother shooed the cat out and say the cat would be cold, but his grandmother never listened. And now his parents were leaving him, just as the other children's parents were doing. He did not understand this as well. Why did they leave all these strange kids together with one old gray haired lady?

When his parents were out of eye sight Edward sniffled up and wiped his tears away on his jacket's sleeve. He turned toward the warm class room and saw other children, a mix of boys and girls, playing with wooden toys on the floor. He saw one girl with pale blonde curls reading a book, with bright colorful illustrations. He walked towards her and sat down. "What are you reading?" he asked calmed by the fact there were books in the room. His parents always read to him, and he had learned to read back to them at an early age. The little girl smiled and looked at Edward. She placed half of the book in his lap so he could read along with her. "Puss in Boots" she replied and began to read aloud for him. "And the cat promised him many riches…" she trailed off. "My name is Emily Whitten, what is yours?" she asked sweetly. "My name is Edward, Edward Masen," he replied properly like his parents taught him. "Well hello Edward, have you read Puss in Boots before?" Emily asked. "My mother has read it to me before, I have a cat so I like the story," Edward replied. Emily closed the book and stood up as Edward stood up next to her. "I like cats too, but my mother is allergic to them so we cannot keep any as pets," Emily responded sadly. "Well maybe you can play with my cat, she is really nice and soft," Edward offered. "That would be lovely," Emily said as properly as a seven year old could. "Now, now children, please take a seat so we may begin class," the old gray haired lady said while ringing a small bell. Edward and Emily sat next to each other in the front of the class, eager to learn and happy to have made a friend.

After school ended, all of the parents came to pick their children up. Edward and Emily had stayed by each others side all day playing and reading during recess and now waited for their parents together. Edwards parents came first, his mother with a wide and happy smile hugged her little son a little tighter than normal, happy to see him after the long day of separation. His father patted him on his bronzed colored head. "Hello Edward, who is this lovely young lady?" Elizabeth asked as she smiled at her son's new friend. "I'm Emily," the little girl responded as she stuck out her hand to great Elizabeth and then Eddie. "Well hello Emily, I am Edward's mother Elizabeth and this is his father Eddie," she responded with a slight laugh at the girl's seven year old attempt at properness. Just then an elderly woman walking up the steps began to call out, "Emily! Emily! Come now, we have to go now!" Emily turned to the older woman and back to the Masens. The sweet little girl's face was replaced by one trying to fight back extreme sadness. She quickly forced a smile, "It was nice to meet all of you, I will see you tomorrow Edward" she said as she ran down the steps to meet the woman. Edward stood confused with his parents, "is that her grandmother?" he asked his parents. They looked at each other with concern, and then Elizabeth put her hand on Edward's shoulder, "sweetie I am not sure, but you may ask Emily tomorrow," and then they all walked hand and hand back home.

When they got home Edward immediately found his cat and began to drag a red string along the floor for the cat to attack. "Mother, how can someone be aller-g-ic to cats?" he asked curiously as he struggled to pronounce the word. "Well honey people can be allergic to all kinds of things, and it is very common for people to be allergic to cats because of their fur" his mother responded sweetly to her curious son. "Is that why grandmother always makes Sunny go outside?" Edward asked as he picked up his golden kitty while it purred in his arms. Elizabeth laughed, "no Edward, she just does not like the fact that there are animals in the house." Edward nodded and took Sunny to the sitting room where his dad read a book and continued to play with his cat, feeling sorry that Emily could not have a cat at her house.

The next day at school Edward found Emily reading another book on the floor. "Hello Emily," he said happily at his new friend. She looked up and responded enthusiastically, "Edward!" she shrieked and stood up and hugged him. They sat down together and began to look at another book. "Emily, was that your grandmother who picked you up?" Edward asked. Emily stiffened up but did not look away from the book and just nodded yes. Edward did not know why she answered that way but left it alone, not knowing the meaning of her body language yet.

After school, Edward's parents were already waiting for him but they were engaged in a conversation with an older woman. Edward and Emily walked out together and Emily stopped immediately when she saw them talking. Edward stopped with her looking confused again at her body language as she became more stiff and sad. Emily quickly said bye to Edward and then ran to the older woman who was her grandmother. "Hello," Emily said quickly to the adults and took her grandmother's hand and led her off. "Well it was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Masen," the older woman called off as she was dragged away by Emily. Elizabeth and Eddie looked at each other with worry once again, but smiled as Edward walked down the steps to them still confused. "Hello Edward, how was school?" Eddie asked his son trying to sound as positive as he could. "It was fun, I like it a lot. What where you talking to Emily's grandmother about?" Edward asked. "Oh just grown up stuff sweetie, come now let's go get some licorice from the drug store," his mother responded trying to change the subject. Edward perked up at the sound of that but still was unsure of what had just happened.

That was the beginning of Edward and Emily's friendship. Throughout the year as they grew closer Edward eventually learned that both of Emily's parents had died, but he did not know how. And now she lived with her grandmother and had no other family. Like himself, she was a bright young child and Edward's parents became very fond of her and her grandmother. He still did not know why Emily behaved the way she had the first few days her grandmother had picked her up from school, but he assumed he would know some day when he was older.


End file.
